vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mr. Bambu/Some Changes
I am VASTLY against certain practices VsBattles wiki has maintained as an acceptable standard. In this blog I will denote at least a couple of them to give you an idea of what I'd like to change. 1. Exact Power Scaling What I mean by this is that on many profiles in the VsBattles (and similar wikis) pages, they allow characters to power scale exactly to each other. That said, my issue is this; according to the wiki, a character who can even minorly harm, say, a country level, is themselves on the exact same tier. It wouldn't matter if it was a one time thing and the character is clearly curbstomped by said country level. So here is my suggestion here: if the wounds are only severely minor, my suggestion would be downgrading tier-wise slightly. If they hurt a 6-B in a moderate amount, but was still themselves curbstomped, probably Low 6-B would suffice. Similarly, if it was an extremely low amount of damage, 6-C is an acceptable position. If an island hit a country, that country would be notably damaged, but it wouldn't be destroyed. If you understand that, good for you. If not... eh. Just ask and I'll try to explain it. A popular example of this is the entire Overwatch verse, where every character is power scaled to Winston, who managed to destroy a large building buster. Not only is it not made clear if Winston maintained any help, but it is also noted that one doesn't need to be High 8-C to harm a High 8-C tier. I'm not an athletic human and I can harm an athletic human, the same goes for all of this. Hell, a cat could scratch and harm a High 10-A and they're 10-C. In short, characters of lower tiers can indeed harm from moderate to minor extents characters of higher level tiers. 2. Attack Potency VsBattles does not denote entirely truthful AP values. If a character, say, telekinetically moved an island, that character would likely have a High 6-C rating as an attack potency. What VsBattles would leave out is the fact that there is a good chance the character could only do that to minerals, and perhaps the island was, like many, mineral filled. If the character was Magneto, this would make him much higher than he could actually attack with via flat out attacking. In fact, the very same character is rated as 5-B for halting a metallic bullet from destroying the world, even though the same bullet would require a mass amount of metal about the size of Earth. I find this stupid to rank him planet level because of one outlying feat with certain circumstances in which Magneto didn't even destroy anything. Creation feats, I would say, still apply. 3. Closing Battle Threads This annoys me. Battle Threads, however ridiculous, should be given a chance. If there is no point, then I'd say, fine. But if you think it is a stomp, give it some time, allow the person to defend his/her points. There is a good chance that an adamant fan of a character might shed some light on something that allows for a tier upgrade. I'll probably add more when I think of them. Cheers for now~ Category:Blog posts